Evaluate benefit of 1592U89 succinate, a carbocylic 2,3-ene nucleoside on neuropsychological performance in ADC patients. Secondary objectives: changes in clinical dementia, neurological status, survival, AIDS defining conditions, virological and immunological markers in plasma and CSF.